My Poor Boyfriend
by lexi100531
Summary: Naruto is in a deep coma. What's in the letter that makes Sasuke cry? shounen ai - SasuNaru ; short chapters sorry 'bout that - maybe character death
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy~! ^.\\**

* * *

**My Poor ****Boyfriend**

_By Lexi100531_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The wind blew softly against the small window of the small hospital room. The heater was on inside the little room, creating fog on the window. Still little children ran around yelling and having fun at Konoha's Little Buddy Playground. The day was bright, with little clouds but still, a wind so cold blew threw the broken town.

The room was while with the only colour filling the room was the curtains with a dark shade of blue, while everything else was white. Beeps of the machine, measuring his heart, and the heater buzzing were the only noises that filled the room. Every now and then you would hear a rasp of air being sucked in. That was when Naruto was trying to breath.

I, Sasuke Uchiha, am watching the one I love most die. He hasn't opened his eyes in so long, at least a week now, but it seems longer to me. I miss him so much. As I sat there, I studied my poor love. He had dark bags underneath her eyes, like he hasn't slept in weeks, but he has been sleeping for weeks hasn't he. His skin has lost it's beautiful shine of his tan, his skin now being tinted with a slight shade of gray. He has lost so much weight, he's basically skin and bone. His muscles have disintegrated along with his fat. He was dying. I wasn't stupid.

I reached into my leather jacket and pulled out a letter. I found it in Naruto's apartment, amazingly his room was clean. The paper was smooth and it was held together by a wax seal. I carefully slid my finger underneath the seal and slowly tore it off.

I held the ends of the paper and opened it. I ran my hand over the paper. The ink was old and in cursive making it a little hard to read but I managed. I took a deep breath and started to read aloud.

* * *

**It IS a prologue, that is why it is short! Mwhahaha, i'm going to see how this story goes... hopefully it all goes fantasticly! Tell me what you think! Love you guys!**


	2. Diary Entry 1

**Heyo~! I know this chapter is short. Well most o 'em will be ^^**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto **wink wink****

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_"Hey, Dairy of mine. Ok I admit, I lost my dairy so it's in paper. Man I think it's time I clean up that study... Nah, can't be bothered. Today was like any other day really. I met up with Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura scowled at me for being late, as usual and Sasuke did his in-famous 'hn'. Sakura, has been growing her hair out lately, after she got it cut off. She looks better with it long. And well, Sasuke was being, well Sasuke. He gave me the unwanted stares that I got from him usualy._

_OK, I have a secret. I was gonna tell Iruka but then I thought he would react badly to it so i'll write it here. I can't keep holding it all in! Well, uh I..._

_I love Uchiha Sasuke. I have for many years! Reading over that I sound like a love bird. But it is true, that stupid cupid has shot me. I know Sasuke will never like me, I knew that from the beginning, it kinda hurts though. Not knowing what to do when he looks at me... I just wanna run up to him and give him a hug and kiss him... Only in my dreams I guess._

_Tomorrow I have a mission with only Sasuke. Argh! Hopefully I don't blurt out unnecessary things! I think we are going to the snow country but I wasn't really paying attention... Next time I really need to otherwise ill be screwed when I'm not with anyone and I just end up wondering around for days on end._

_I don't even know why I like Sasuke. I mean sure he's got the looks, ask any girls in Konoha, they'll agree but... he's got this aura. It stands out and seems to suck me in. Wow, I've wrote so much! Well I'm buying a new diary tomorrow so I can write in it and have no fears of anyone finding it!_

_Im gonna keep it in my bed side drawer, the one that is padlocked! The key is under the flower pot outside. I shouldn't really write this but why not? I have no shame. I doubt anyone can hate me more than what they already do. Well anyway, Goodnight, who ever ends up reading this._

_P.S: I think I'm gay... "_

I let out a small chuckle. It sounds like the dobe I fell in love with. After another two hours of sitting there, thinking and just reading over it again, I went out to Naruto's house and followed his instructions. It was easy enough. The dairy was blue, and the cover was made out fluff, blue fluff. Notes and bits of paper hung from the sides. I unlocked the diary and took out all the scraps. All the scraps were notes for missions and other little things. It wasn't really important. But was it to the dobe?

I took the dairy back to the hospital, not wanting to leave his side for long. I kissed Naruto's forehead and sat down in the corner of the room and began my journey through his diary.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tell me what you guys think ^.^**


	3. Spilled My Ramen!

**he he he another short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... sadly**

**Thanks to my 'Super Special Awesome Man', who checks my work for me~**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

I unlocked the diary and turned open the first page. The whole book had a deep brown mark throughout it. Looks like he spilled coffee or something on it. Unlike the piece of paper. It had a date on it. _2/04/2012_. Which mean the diary dated back to four months ago. The pages were torn. He probably had a hissy fit with it. I looked at the page and scooted over closer to Naruto. Holding his hand in mine.

_"I found a diary! Well, it's obvious isn't it, duh~. Well, anyway the mission was a bust. We went out and I had to pair up with him! With Sasuke! Can you believe it!? I can, well because I was there...yeah, didn't really need to write that but oh well!_

_We were confronted by sound ninjas and were forced to fight them. Being as awesome as I am, I fought them off easy peasy! But of course Sasuke had to drag is heels didn't he! Because of that I got hurt! A kunai shot through my arm! It was bleeding like crazy when we got back home. Hahaha, I was meant to be in the hospital but like they would I escaped. I used one of my clones to throw them off! Ah~, I so damn smart._

_Sasuke didn't even care that I got hurt either! and that hurt even more! When I got home I... well... I kinda, uh, cried. Man, I feel like a little kid who lost their teddy bear! My life is so unfair! Stupid Uchiha. Who does he think he is anyway! Being to high and mighty!_

_Ah, shoot! Well, there goes my ramen... It's even sinking into all the pages! It's going brown! Sigh, Poor Ramen. Never got the feeling of being eaten!"_

I guess that answer my question about the brown muck covering most of the pages. I chuckled and kissed Naruto on the check. If only he knew how I felt back then...

_"Well, anyway I'm going to have to wrap this up. Baa-Chan is banging on the door. I guess they figured it out..._

_Sincerely Uzumaki Naruto."_

Baa-chan... I guess he was taking about Lady Tsunade. I sighed and squeezed Naruto's hand. It was already night time. I looked down at Naruto and smiled. Such poor ramen...

"Sweet Dreams, Naruto."

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think~!**


	4. Accidental Kiss

Sorry for taking so long to post another chapter, been kinda busy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. Why is he so annoying? There were no missions today, and as usual I complained to Baa-chan, she ignored me and threw me out the window. Anyway back to Sasuke. He came over to my house, walked up to my door, and just waltzed right in. My door was open but that doesn't give him the right to do that!

I wasn't too fussed that he came in, I was glad. More time with him, Hee hee. It was the most embarrassing thing ever thought! I asked him if he wanted a hot chocolate and he said yes, so I made one for him and one for me. I sat on the couch and he just stood there, so I told him to sit down. But I didn't say where! It was the perfect trick.

I would smile at him, probably confusing him, hopefully, anyway! A few minutes went by before I got annoyed and snapped at him to sit and stop standing around. He nodded then sat next to me. I mean _right_ next to me! He sat so close our elbows and hips were touching. Okay so it was a two seater couch, but nobody, ever has to sit that close to me.

We were so close,yet he acted like he didn't notice and sips sipped at the hot chocolate. Minutes passed, he finished his hot chocolate and looked at me. My face flushed a deep red and I looked away from him. Sasuke got up, but his foot was caught with mine and he fell, since it was around my foot I slipped off the couch and landed on him! At that moment I didn't notice because I spilled what hot chocolate I had left on my face.

I rolled off him attempting to find something to wipe my face with. I know our feet were tangled. I know I landed on him, I don't know why when I rolled off him he rolled onto me. My face flushed even hotter and another part of me began to warm up.

I sat up and accidentally banged my head with his. This caused the most amazing thing happen. Our lips met! I can still remember the moment of bliss! That is until Sasuke tried to get up and shoved his fist down on my half hard member!

I accidentally hit him in the head while howling in pain. That's how I got rid of that problem. I spent the next half an hour nursing his head . He left after that. Not saying anything just waving bye. Sucks. Oh well. I did get to kiss him though! Man, I am such a girl!

-Uzuamki Naruto"

I remember back then two, but I was too embarrassed to say anything. I loved him back then just as much as I love him now. It's lunch time now, hearing my tummy grumble, I kissed Naruto on his forehead and left.

"Wake up, Naruto."

* * *

**Hope'd you liked it! Next chapie will be out in a bit! =)**

**Tell me what you guys think! \(^.^)/**


	5. What Happened?

**Sorry for the long update been busy! Hope you enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own~! :(**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL OF WHO THE PERSON COULD BE ON MY PAGE!**

* * *

Naruto's dairy was filled of stuff much like before. Sad, but kind writing and the occasional accident of him and me. Much the same until I reached the 50th entry. This is what was writen.

"I'm on a mission today. Two weeks away from home and from Sasuke. I took my dairy without them noticing. If they found out it was be embarrassing as all hell! Well, anyway, this is a dangerous mission. We came out with five people and now, only three days in, we have two people left. I'm getting really worried. We are being killed off one by one. By this rate, we will have to retreat. As much as I don't want to.

The mission was to assassinate the enemy of the Sand Village, done as a favor for when the Sand saved our butts back when Oro attacked a while back. I don't even know who the enemy is! I was meant to be going to sleep now but I can't. I just can't! I have tried but yeah...

We put up all the tents so it looks like there are five instead of two, but come on! People are not idiots! Well... some of them aren't.

Sh*t! Oh Hokage*! Someone is out there. Sorry who ever is reading this, I'll have to come back later to finish off!

Naruto Uzumaki!"

He rushed writing that, I could barely read it. I flicked to the next page to find out what happened but ti was blank. So was the next page and the page after the next. There was no more entries. Two people... Only one came back with injuries and that was Naruto. Maybe he knows... but who is he? Damn, poor Naruto. What happened to you!?

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think, who do you reckon the mysterious person is?**

******PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL OF WHO THE PERSON COULD BE ON MY PAGE!**

***Meant to be said as Oh God but they don't have a God in this so I used Hokage .**

**Till Next time! \./**


	6. Impossible

I raced towards the Hokages Tower determined to find out what happened to my dear Naruto. Barging into her office, she looked up at me in surprise.

"Sasuke? What's happened? Why the big rush?" She asked a little shocked. She stood up and posed the way she always does and I glared.

"I want you to tell me who was on that mission with Naruto! Right now!" I growled at her, wanting an answer right there and now. Tsunade sighed and sat back down.

"I don't think anyone went with him Sasuke. Hakate has the report, ask him. But Sasuke, don't be angry at his response." Tsunade looked down and continued with her work. I stood there like a gaping fish for about one minute before I ran off to Kakashi Sensei's place.

Sensei's place wasn't too far away, so I was able to get there within minutes. I bashed my fist against his door. No answer. I tried again before losing my patience and kicked the door in.

"Kakashi! Where's the damn report!" I ran in there but quickly walked back out again. Apparently Kakashi and Iruka sensei weren't expecting anyone any time soon. After about a minute of things smashing and breaking Kakashi waltzed out in only pants. I gave him the 'I-Know-What-You-Were-Doing` look and he blushed.

"Our little secret, okay?" He said while smiling underneath his mask. I scowled but I didn't mind. I did it with Naruto once after about 50 tries. I looked up at him and repeated my question.

"Where's the report Kakashi?" He looked confused. Eyebrow knitting together.

"There was no report Sasuke. Why? What do you need so badly?" I looked down. _No report? How is that possible!?_

"Who else was on that mission?" Kakashi looked even more confused.

"No one, Sasuke. Naruto was asked to pick honey roots from the south-east. He was found brutally beaten by a kunai from his own pouch. Sasuke, I don't think anyone attacked him." He said, avoiding my eyes.

I stumbled back, not understanding.

"But….but the letters! He wrote that someone attacked him he would never….. He wouldn't….." My knees buckled and I found myself sobbing on the floor. Naruto wouldn't…. he wouldn't so that to himself. When he came back he was so bloody, wounds surrounding his middle…..no.

"Sasuke. Naruto asked me, before he went out to give you this. It's a letter. I don't know what's in it but it may calm your nerves or solve something." With that Kakashi went back inside. I slowly stood up and gripped the piece of paper. I opened it and nearly passed out in what it said.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN, tell you next time~!


	7. Forgive me Sasuke

_"Forgive me Sasuke._

_I love you."_

I clutch the damp paper, drenched with tears. I stood up, my knees shaking against their will.

"I don't…. I don't understand.

And then for first time since Naruto came home. It rained.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Naruto was so pale. He did this to himself…. Why? Was it something I did? I bent down next to him. I went to grab his hand but it was closed.

"Why is his hand closed?" I gently pick up his hand and open the fingers. A single piece of paper lay there. I picked it up slowly and unfolded it.

_"Sasuke. I woke up at 3:47. That is the time of my death. Please go to my house and check under my pillow for a DVD. Play it till the very end. If I look pale. It's because the life machine things are turned off. I'm sorry but the pain is too great. I call death upon thee. I love you, Sasuke. And now I can die happy knowing you loved me too_." A sad attempt of a drawn love heart was scribbled in the corner of the page.

He woke up! Life… I whipped my head around to only come screen to face with a black screen. It's been turned off. No one was alerted because it was done manually. Naruto… I checked the time. 7:58. Four hours…

I grabbed Naruto and shook him. Hoping for his eyes to open and say "_hahahah Fooled you_!" or "_Teme~ you're such an idiot_!" but he stayed still. His words to be always never heard. Tears land on his pale body.

"I love you…Naruto Uzumaki."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo

No light shined that day. Not a single glance of happiness as shed. So many tears and cries fill the town. Sasuke, watching the film. Crying harder and harder by the minute. People came to watch with him. Only to cry too. Their sunshine was gone. His smile never to be seen. His pure blue eyes never to glare. No more "_I'm going to be Hokage one day!"_

"_Hello Sasuke, or whoever watches this." _A scratchy voice came from the TV. "_As you may know, I committed suicide. I'm sorry. If you cry, I'll cry too. If you smile and dance, guess what? I'm going to smile and dance too! The reason…"_ Tears were falling down his beautiful face as his last words were spoken. _"The reason why… why I did this is that… I caught something. A disease. Baa-Chan didn't pick it up when kyuubi did and I thought it was nothing. But I was so wrong."_

_"It hurts..."_ A pained expression fell on the blonde's face. _"It hurts so much; I don't know what to do anymore. No matter how much I love this life, I have to cut it short. At least, before the diseased takes me. I'm running out of time the 'mission' is soon. I love you Sasuke."_ A beautiful and elegant smile lit up the screen before everything faded black.

**Okay probably the worst chapter written for this story~ few more chapters to go~**


	8. New Beginings

RE-EDIT! Sorry if it sucks again!

Them crowd of people surrounding the t.V started leaving the little room. I sat there for what seemed to be hours. The sound of people crying outside filled my ears. He died…. From pain? A stupid disease!? Naruto Is stronger than that! My hands balling into fists, I stand up on my shaking legs. My mind blurry, I walk out into the light of day. People are surrounding me, asking things like 'Are you OK? Sasuke…' and 'Sasuke… Be strong!'. But from the day he said he loved me, My knees buckled and I crashed to the ground. Tears slowly sliding from the corner of my eyes, I mumbled his name over and over till I was yelling while I cried.

"NARUTO!..." I knew my screams would never be heard. For he was already gone.

_I Love You._

3 year time skip.

As I walked around town. I had decide upon something. No matter how hard I tried I could never love anybody else. My heart was stolen, not to mentioned buried six feet under. I could have no child. I walked into the barely standing building reading the front porch sign as I walked in.

_The little one's Orphanage._

Waltzing in, I walk up to the front counter. The place was trashed but that's what happens to businesses ran by themselves. The run out of money. A little lady approached me and grabbed my hand and led me into a small room to the left. Not complaining, I followed willingly.

The room was small with little purple butterfly paintings on the wall. There was now three kids and adult in the room. She looked at me and then stepped back showing me the kids.

The two girls were twins. Long orange hair with bright blue eyes. But they didn't catch my attention. The boy did.

Blonde hair that defied gravity and shinny diamond blue eyes that have that sharp look. Tears forming in the corner of my eyes from how similar he looks. The only thing he was missing was the scars but that's okay. I held my arms open to the boy and surprisingly the boy ran into them crying his little eyes out. The look up to the adult, hugging the boy close. She nods and walks out. I lift the boy up and follow silently.

I pay the adult the cost and I walk out once again. The little boy looks up at me, tears still in his eyes. I wipe away his need-to-be-cut bangs from his forehead and kiss him gently. He stars at me with bright eyes. Then the most beautiful thing happened. Cheeks heightening, eyes closing. Light shinning through the damp cracks in my mind.

He Laughed.

_My Little Naruto._

I hope that was a lot better of an ending. The other one was really bad and thanks to my super-awesome dude he gave me an idea. Thanks for reading


End file.
